Hurray for Kevin Tran
by WickedRocksSoMuch
Summary: What you are about to read is a completely factual, historical account of how Kevin Tran and the Secret Supernatural Squad saved the world (or at the very least, the show) from the evil, sneaky, lowdown, two-timing, unfashionable menace of Metatron.
1. Danger in the Writing

Author's Note: Firstly, I apologize for my extended absence. Secondly, #KevinLives and thirdly, allow me to explain. Basically, I took the major plot points of the fantastic play _Hurray for Johnny Canuck_ and, er, tailored it to my own specific needs. As per usual, I own nothing.

Standing on a mountaintop, Castiel, angel of the Lord, was majestically contemplating the vista before him. Dean Winchester stood behind him, rather out of breath and struggling under the weight of all of their stuff.

"Why does that wind always follow you around?," Dean griped.

"I don't know what you mean," Cas said. As if to undermine his statement, the bizarre wind picked up and ruffled his jacket. Dean rolled his eyes and dumped their things unceremoniously on the ground.

The duo had been sent on a mission to investigate the recent stirrings in the angelic revolution. They were about to start down the mountain (that they had climbed for no apparent reason) when they heard a scream from below.

"Someone is in distress!" Cas shouted heroically. Dean sighed loudly.

"Not this again," he muttered. Setting off down the mountain, the two (mainly Cas) bravely plunge into the unknown to rescue the no doubt helpless damsel.

Meanwhile, down the mountain the unwitting object of Cas and Dean's impending rescue was extremely unimpressed. Sam Winchester was, for whatever reason, currently tied to a rock. He had had just about enough of his captors, whom he had affectionately named Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 and was beginning to suspect that he could've done a better job of threatening himself. Just then, Idiot #2 (also known as Bartholomew) decided to make an entrance.

"Tell us where the prophet is or we'll, uh, take away your plaid," he said. Sam yawned in his face.

"No," he said. Idiot #2 got very red in the face. He turned to Idiot #1. They conferred amongst themselves before finally reaching a decision. Idiot #1 (known to his friends as 'Tractor Angel Man') addressed Sam.

"Can you tell us about the trials?" he asked.

"No," said Sam. Once again, Idiots #1 and 2 compared notes. With their combined talent and obvious good looks, they thought they would be able to come up with something. Idiot #1 sagely nodded his head for no apparent reason and once more turned to address Sam.

"Will you at least tell us where Castiel is?" he asked.

"I'm right here!" said Cas, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Dean followed close at his heels, very obviously out of breath. Idiots #'s 1 and 2 jumped up and what followed can only be described as a battle of epic proportions. Suffice to say that faces were slapped, heads were noogied and noses were most definitely booped. Idiot #1 unfortunately got away, but the other fellow was down for the count. Cas and Dean stood, admiring their handiwork, lost in thought. Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm still tied up over here," he said.

Dean and Cas continued to stare off into the distance in an annoyingly self-congratulatory way. Sam coughed pointedly. Still no reaction.

"IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND UNTYING ME," he shouted. This, at last, evoked a reaction. Dean and Cas hastily got up and separated Sam from his rock.

"How did you end up here anyways?" Dean asked Sam.

"So get this," Sam said, "I was working on that top-secret 'Trials' project and I had to look into this angel revolution thing. Turns out, the two are somehow connected."

"Awesome," said Dean, in a way that conveyed that it was, in fact, less than awesome.

Suddenly, and for no reason that could possibly further the plot, Idiot #1 appeared in front of the trio, stuck out his tongue in an appallingly childish manner, and promptly disappeared to the sound of feathers. Cas, who hadn't done anything for a few lines, scrunched up his face confusedly.

"That was weird," said Sam.

"I guess we finished the mission then, Cas," Dean remarked.

"I guess so," said Cas. He turned to Sam and said, "Till next time," and then heroically marched off into the sunset, wind artfully blowing his hair around. Dean rolled his eyes again and marched off after him. They were off on their next mission: finding a superhero to defend the world from the evil menace of Metatron.

Author's Note: The goal is to update daily, so stay tuned for the introduction of the greatest superhero/sidekick duo this fandom has ever known!


	2. The Hackers, er, Heroes are Introduced

Author's Note: I just went to see The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and I am seriously confused as to why Middle Earth hasn't invested in railings.

In a hole in the ground, there lived a hacker. Well, it was more of a hole in the wall to be really precise, and, since we're being so precise, there was actually two hackers. Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury were currently typing furiously away at something that was, no doubt, of the utmost importance.

"DROP OUT; I WANNA BE LUKE,"

"YOU WILL BE HAN SOLO AND LIKE IT, KEVIN,"

"THEN CAN I HAVE A LIGHTSABER?"

"HAN SOLO DOESN'T HAVE A LIGHTSABER,"

Okay, so maybe not super important. Unbeknownst to Charlie and Kevin, but knownst to us, Cas and Dean were on their way, by the request of Chuck (also known as God) to recruit the two as superheroes in the defence of Heaven. Fortunately for the progression of the story, but unfortunately for Kevin and Charlie's multi-player score, they were conveniently almost there.

When Dean and Cas arrived, they almost didn't believe their eyes. Surely, they thought, Heaven's greatest hope didn't reside in such a, uh, unprepossessing building. Seriously, there was, like, mold and something that probably needed a weed-whacker more than anything.

Dean knocked on what vaguely resembled a door. Muffled voices could be heard from within. Suddenly, a bedraggled young man in his mid-twenties opened the door and squinted at Dean and Cas in a less than friendly manner.

"What do you want?" he asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, uh, Kevin Tran?" Dean's voice conveyed his extreme scepticism that that was the case. Kevin moved to close the door, but a rude intrusion of Cas' foot interrupted him.

"We come on urgent business from Chuck, please hear us out," he pleaded. Kevin reluctantly allowed to two in, but not without a spiteful elbow directed at Dean's unsuspecting side.

"KEVIN, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? THESE STORMTROOPERS ARE TOTALLY KILLING ME RIGHT NOW," Charlie bellowed from the living room, not bothering to look up when Kevin and the unexpected guests entered the room.

"CHARLIE WE HAVE GUESTS," yelled Kevin. Dean and Cas were beginning to regret Chuck's choice of saviours.

"WHAT DO THEY WANT?" Charlie enquired, ever so eloquently. Kevin shrugged and Charlie had no choice but to remove herself from her beloved laptop. She motioned for Dean and Cas to state their business and then, with any luck, make themselves scarce. The daring duo shared a (ridiculously long) glance.

"You may want to sit down for this," said Cas.

"I'm already sitting," Charlie replied.

"Right," said Cas, "What do you two know about the angelic revolution?"

"Not a lot," Kevin said.

"Well, Chuck was thinking that if we could get this superhero, or, you know, more than one, we could kick Metatron to the curb," Dean chimed in. Charlie and Kevin made a 'what does that have to do with us' sort of way. Dean and Cas shared another absurdly long look before turning back.

"He thinks, for whatever reason, that you two are the best people for the job," Dean finished.

"For the good of the country," Cas added. Kevin and Charlie shared a look.

"Will there be girls?" Charlie asked. Kevin nodded, looking at Cas and Dean questioningly.

"Uh...yes," Dean said.

"We're in. Do we get code names and stuff?" Kevin wanted to know.

"DIBS ON CODEX," Charlie shouted. The three men looked at her in a way that seriously questioned her sanity.

"Then I am totally Kevin Skywalker," said Kevin. Dean shook his head.

"Too obvious," he said, "what about Kevin Solo?"

Kevin sighed in a long-suffering fashion and motioned that that would, indeed be sufficient.

"Then your employment in the service of the greater good officially begins now!" Cas shouted heroically. An extreme eye rolling so intense as to be unrivalled in the entire history of physical sarcasm was had, entirely unnoticed by Cas, at his expense.

So begins the adventures of Kevin Solo and Codex. Next stop: sabotaging Metatron and his evil schemes.

Author's Note: Felicia Day is wonderful and the Guild is a gift to the world.


End file.
